


Rocking the Coach

by brookeap3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeap3/pseuds/brookeap3
Summary: Regina can't quite resist Robin of Locksley once confined in such close quarters. For InspiredByOQ.





	Rocking the Coach

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely, Hollie (outlawqueenbey). This is inspired by her OQ Carriage Sex doodle for Inspired By OQ week.

 

She’s lost her mind. Clearly.

 

Maybe it’s the thrill of danger, the uncertainty of what under handed curveball fate is about to lead them into. Perhaps it’s merely because she misses him so desperately, is still grieving the loss of her soulmate in the very depths of her bones and she is willing to take any part of him she can get. Illusion or not.

 

Because Robin of Locksley is anything but the thief who had unwittingly stolen her heart all those moons ago, merely a pale imitation of the man who had loved her so thoroughly and completely that Regina is certain she shall never experience anything like it again. But that hadn’t stopped the attraction between them. For Robin of Locksley _looks_ like her Robin, smells of the same pine and dirt that her Robin had, possesses the same dimpled smirk that had made her heart flutter at the sight of.

 

There’s not much she can do about her physical reaction to him, and she _misses_ him so much that she’s willing to be a bit reckless with her feelings, or her body at the very least, it seems. It’s not as if her heart can break any more than it already has.

 

They’d been trapped in such close quarters within that wagon, nearly on top of each other, and Regina’s breath had caught in her throat as Robin’s knee had brushed against her thigh, her arm bumping against his as she’d shifted uncomfortably, giving each of them pause as they’d stared at each other. Her heart had hammered in her chest, thundering so loudly that the whole world had faded away beyond the arresting blue of his eyes, drawing her in closer and closer until their mouths had met.

 

It doesn’t feel the same. Kissing him. There’s no instantaneous spark of heat skitting across her skin until every nerve ending ignites as it had whenever her own Robin had pressed his lips to hers, but it’s pleasant all the same. Locksley had plenty of finesse as he angled his mouth over hers, deepening the hesitant kiss into something more, something with a bit more heat as flames of desire begin to burn between them.

 

Now is not the time, nor the place for this interaction, but Regina can’t quite bring herself to give a damn. That’s how she finds herself here, straddling this man who (despite his resemblance to her soulmate) is essentially a stranger, and she doesn’t care one iota. Not when his fingers dig into her hips as she rocks against his growing erection, as his lips trail a wet line of kisses over her throat, up the side of her neck until he’s swirling his tongue along the _exact_ spot that always has her letting out a moan of delight, finding it as effortlessly and precisely as Robin had.

 

Her hands roam over his form, up his arms and the rippling muscles of his shoulders, into his hair as Regina drags his mouth back to her own, nipping at his bottom lip and dragging it between her teeth, eliciting a grunt from Locksley as his hips buck against her own. She’s already wet, can feel the slick slide of her arousal as she grinds against him, and, lord help her, but she wants him inside her. Needs it. Desperately. It’s been too long since she’s been touched, and her heart is so battered at the moment that any bit of Robin she can get she will take.

 

They haven’t spoken. Not since before that initial kiss. Not about what this means, or what exactly it is they’re doing and Regina is grateful to him for not raising any queries or concerns, for going along and living in the moment. She doesn’t have the answers and where Robin would have questioned what this meant, Locksley seems perfectly content to go with the flow.

 

Sneaking her hands between their bodies, Regina begins to make quick work of the fastenings of Robin’s cloak, pushing it back off his shoulders until it merely drapes by the hooks at his neck and drawing at the strings of his tunic until they all open to reveal a tempting amount of skin, dusted with a smattering of dark hair that has lust curling in her belly.

 

Their eyes meet then and his are nearly black, reflecting the desire she knows is in her own. “See something you like, milady?” Those first words uttered since this whole thing began and the traces of humor in his teasing tone accompanied by the smirk on his face makes her roll her eyes, but she doesn’t deny it. Instead, Regina trails a finger gingerly down the center of his chest, scratching her nails over his heated skin and then grins mischievously as she skims her other hand up his abdomen before giving the material a fierce tug, effectively ripping it right down the middle.

 

Locksley chuckles darkly as he glances down at the tattered remains of his shirt and shrugs out of the now useless sleeves. “I like a woman who knows what she wants,” he murmurs, one hand lifting to weave it’s way through her short, dark locks and pull her mouth back down to his.

 

They make quick work of their clothes after that. It’s not exactly like this is the prime location for these sorts of activities and their captors could be back at any moment, but somehow the uncertainty of it all adds a thrill to the whole exchange. As Robin struggles to get her slacks down over her hips and loath to move from her position on top of him, Regina moves her hand with a flourish of purple smoke to leave her in nothing but her bra and boots, Robin’s own trousers rucked down around his ankles.

 

The groan he lets out at the feel of her wet heat sliding against him has satisfaction rising up within Regina as she wraps her arms around his neck, leaning forward to kiss him again as they rock against one another for a few minutes. Time is of the essence though and it isn’t long before Robin moves his hands from where they’d been gripping her ass, kneading the swells in a way that has heat flaring through her body, to angle his cock against her entrance.

 

He waits though, merely stroking the tip against her swollen flesh as he looks up at her, waiting for permission it seems and it reminds her of Robin, the way he’d looked at her that first time they’d joined together physically, so much so that she has to close her eyes against the sudden well of tears that tries to break free. She fuses her lips to Locksley’s in a searing kiss and finishes the job herself.

 

There’s a deep pang in her chest as he slides inside her, a gnawing just beneath her breast as an overwhelming sensation of loss settles over her. Because she misses _her_ Robin, the man she’s so hopelessly in love with not even being intimate with his doppleganger can staunch the ache in her heart at his loss. Because despite the similarities between them, they are _not_ the same and as much as she would love to believe differently, her own love is gone.

 

But she will not let that ruin this, throws herself into the moment and spears her hips up and down over his cock, relishing instead in the delectable way he stretches her, the burning friction as he slides wetly in and out of her over and over again as she fucks him. This can be enough, for now. Has to be really, there’s nothing she can do about it.

 

And it feels good, _really_ good, the elemental rhythm as basic as breathing as they move together. Locksley’s hands are gripped at her hips again, fingers digging into her skin as he helps her move over him, one hand slipping up to cup her breast, tweaking a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “Mmmmm,” Regina groans, tossing her head back and exposing her neck to his lips as they grind together.

 

“You feel so bloody fantastic, milady. Wet and hot and tight.” His voice is gravely, deep and sexy in her ear as he sucks at her skin, driving her wild and closer and closer to that edge. And he keeps it up, whispering dirty things in her ear as his mouth roams over her skin. How much he wants her, how she’s driving him wild, the vision she makes riding him this way.

 

All of it builds inside her until she’s a geyser ready to explode, driving her closer to the edge with every seedy murmur. Her fingers grip tightly at the hair at the nape of his neck, her other hand gripping his shoulder, nails dragging over his flesh and leaving angry red streaks in their wake as she gives herself over to the sensations swamping her.

 

It’s freeing. This reckless love making. More than she’s allowed herself in so very long.

 

Locksley drags his teeth over her chin, capturing her bottom lip between them and then swirling over the bite with her tongue. Combined with the feeling of his cock moving in and out of her it only takes another half a dozen strokes to have her clenching tightly around him, spasming as she comes, his own release following a minute later with a guttural groan.

 

For a few minutes they simply breath heavily, Regina’s forehead dropping into the crook of his neck as she draws air shakily in and out of her heaving lungs. His hands skim up and down her spine, and briefly nuzzles his nose into her hair, a tiny bubble of swathed intimacy that surprises both of them.

 

Eventually, his throaty voice sounds between them, “Well… I certainly wasn’t anticipating that when I awoke this morning.”

 

Laughter bubbles out of her, deep in her chest as her shoulders shake, taking in this unexpected turn of events fully for the first time since this interlude began. Her voice is amused, almost playful as she replies, “Nor I, thief.”

 

But the time for play is over and as they stare at each other for a few seconds, reality settles over them once more.

 

With another flick of her wrist their clothes are returned to proper order, though it doesn’t hide the flush to her cheeks, nor the gleam in Locksley’s eyes as he grins at her. “So,” Regina begins, “how exactly are we going to get ourselves out of this?”


End file.
